bitter,sweet love
by ForgottenHime
Summary: Sakura&Shaoran will meet in a not so good way but as time goes by, they will realize how they really feel for each other.there will be romance&sadness in this story.pls. read it&giv review.it's my first story so hope you'll like it.


**Chapter 1**

**The First Encounter**

**Normal POV**

"Chicken or ham, ma'am?" the stewardess told Sakura as she shows her the sandwiches. Sakura refused to have one because she just ate her own sandwiches that her dad made.

"No, thanks." Sakura said. She's now flying back to Japan after 8 years of staying in New York. She left Japan all along with all the memories that she had with her childhood friend and first love, Shaoran.

It was really hard for her but that's what she has to do. Her brother Touya just died with her mother Nadishiko in a car accident. They were about to go to Tomoyo's birthday party but a terrible accident happened.

**Flashback (9 years ago)**

Her dad was driving their car. It was raining really hard and the road is wet and really slippery.

"Mommy, I'm getting scared." Sakura told her mom.

"Don't worry, Honey. God will take care of you…"

**End of Flashback**

Those were the last words that she heard from her mom. After she said those words, her dad totally lost his control of the car. Rocks bumped into their car. Her brother was seating on the passenger's seat and her mom was right at his back.

When the rocks fell from the mountain, the rocks directly hit her brother and her mom.

It sounded really weird for her when she heard those last words from her mom. But now, she understands it.

Even if they leaved her earlier than she thought, she can still feel their love and care for her.

"Hey, Sakura? Is that you?" a familiar female voice brought her into reality.

It's Tomoyo, her very first best friend.

"Oh, Tomoyo?" said Sakura surprisingly.

"Yeah. How are you? Long time no see!!! Miss me?" said Tomoyo. They were really happy and they just spent their whole trip talking to each other.

After few hours, they have reached Japan.

They got a taxi and went to Tomoyo's house.

Sakura still haven't got any house for her to live in so when Tomoyo knew it, she invited her right away into her house.

Her parents are not with her. They are always out of the country because of their business.

"Um… Tomoyo..."

"Huh?!"

"Thank you for inviting me into your house. You see, I'm-"Sakura was cut off because of Tomoyo.

"Don't worry. I did it because I want to. I really missed you!" she said as she hugs her.

They slept with each other every night even though there are so many rooms in her house.

Every morning, Sakura prepares the breakfast for both of them.

She cooks really well and that's one of the things that Tomoyo like about her.

On the other hand, Tomoyo sews dress for Sakura. She's really good about these things.

Few more weeks past and the opening of classes came…. They both went to school but Sakura was again late.

She asked Tomoyo to go first because she's still not done preparing herself.

"Geez…. I'm so gonna be scolded. I just hate myself…" said Sakura running without looking in front of her. Actually, she's "out of the world".

"Uh…What are you doing? Why did you bump me?" Sakura heard a very arrogant voice. She didn't mind it because like what you know, she's really going to be late…with in 3 minutes. She continued walking again…

"Hey!!!" Mr. Arrogant said. Or maybe….shouted.

Sakura stopped but didn't try to make any efforts to look at the guy.

"Aren't you gonna say sorry to me?"

"Sorry. Will that do?" said Sakura in a very insincere voice.

"You're really something, huh? You bumped me and now you're acting like that?"

"What do you mean that? Will you just stop it?! I'm not in a good mood to play any jokes with you!!!" Sakura's voice rose a little.

"Not in a good mood? Geez…Don't you know me?" That guy is now getting mad and Sakura is still not facing him.

"Who cares?! Why do I need to know you anyway?" said Sakura.

The arrogant guy walked nearer to her and grabbed her wrist horribly.

He pulled her like she was just a toy.

This made Sakura even angrier. But, I guess, he pulled too much because……they …….tumbled…….the guy was on _**top**_ of her.

Silence covered the whole place. They were both speechless.

"Uhm… Uhm" a strict voice said.

"What are you doing? Don't you know that you're in a public place? And this is not just a simple public place…. You're in the famous school of Tomoeda. Besides, you're both too young to be doing _**that.**_"

They both look at the woman and they saw that it was their school principal. The guy stood up and Sakura did the same.

"Go to your room!" the principal said.

Because of that, Sakura remembered that she was really late.

She ran and left the arrogant guy which walked normally.

It's like that he was not worrying if he's late or what.

"Good morning, Sorry I'm late!!!" Sakura said while catching her breath really hard.

"It's okay. So, are you Sakura Kinomoto?" said their teacher.

"Huh." She nodded.

"You may now take your seat. Um…seat beside Tomoyo."

"Where did you go? I thought you're not going to school." said Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry to make you worry but something just happened…."

Sshhhhh…………. Someone opened the door.

"Good morning. I'm Syaoran Li." A guy with a brown hair said coldly and arrogantly. The same way as that "guy" talked.

"O-oh my…" Sakura said surprisingly.

"Why Sakura? Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo said worriedly.

"W-well… it's a very long story." She answered.

The guy saw her and locked an eye contact with her.

His eyes are like telling her that-_Prepare your self for a battle._

"Wow. What a coincident?!" she whispered.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Autho's note: _There it is…The first chapter of my first fic. Yes, it's my first fic but I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to live your comments or suggestions, huh?! I promise to improve next time.


End file.
